


Mi marido es un cursi

by Natzabel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: El único sobreviviente del clan más poderoso de esa aldea se encontraba observando como su marido intentaba “armar” una cuna de bebé, aunque parecía más que la destrozaba.





	Mi marido es un cursi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/gifts).



> Espero les guste el one-shot que escribí hace un par de años.

**3:15 pm. Barrio Uchiha – Konoha**.

El único sobreviviente del clan más poderoso de esa aldea se encontraba observando como su marido intentaba “armar” una cuna de bebé, aunque parecía más que la destrozaba. Sonrió cuando el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente había lanzado una de las piezas armables al ver que no encajaban.

\- No te rías, que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, ttebayo.–  Murmuró un poco molesto pero mucho más cansado, llevaba aproximadamente dos horas intentando armarla y todavía no tenía ni la mitad de esta.

\- Fuiste tú el que insistió hacerlo, yo te había dicho antes que podía con ella.– Le respondió burlón con una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual se quitó al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

\- En ese estado lo dudo.– Objeto mirando la enorme panza que intentaba ocultar el pelinegro usando ropa tan holgadas que pudieran esconder su actual figura. Ante eso, Sasuke no pudo pronunciar nada más sintiéndose molesto con su esposo, él sabía perfectamente que aunque estuviera embarazado y tenía que cuidarse, esto no impedía que realizara sus labores normales, y armar una cuna para su futuro hijo no era algo del otro mundo.– Lo siento pero prefiero hacerlo yo, por lo menos sé que hice algo por mi hijo, aunque la mayor parte la hagas tú.– Susurró apenado el Uzumaki ocultando un sonrojo vergonzoso que tenía en su cara.

Sonriendo levemente se fue acercando hasta Naruto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un golpe en la cabeza.– Idiota, ya has hecho mucho soportándome estos 6 meses.– Dijo un poco apenado, en los anteriores meses se había comportado un poco, bueno mucho como cualquier mujer embarazada haciendo escándalos por cualquier cosa, preocupándose por su figura y llorando con las novelos; esto último le apenaba mucho y daba las gracias a dios que nadie se hubiera enterado de eso, gracias a que siempre las veía cuando a su esposo le tocaba alguna misión y no podía pasar la noche con él, aunque eso había pasado de lado debido a que la Hokage había decidido darle los últimos 3 meses de embarazo de Sasuke libres y 4 meses más desde que nazca el bebé, con la excusa de que su “nieto” debía tener a su padre en sus primeros días de nacido, cosa que le agradecía porque con el rubio no se sentía tan solo.

Iba a seguir con sus absurdos pensamientos cuando sintió los labios de Naruto rozando los suyos tiernamente, últimamente estaba muy meloso y cursi, según él porque le daba ternura verlo en su estado, sonriendo le correspondió y lo atrajo bruscamente para besarlo ansiosamente;  desde el embarazo sus hormonas se volvían locas al sentir a su marido cerca, bueno antes también se ponían así. Se separó de él y sonriendo juguetón lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación, otra cosa buena de su estado era que Tsunade había prohibido que en los últimos meses el rubio fuera el activo pero no había dicho nada que fuera el pasivo, para goce de Sasuke.

 

* * *

 

**5:00 pm  Cuarto del Matrimonio Uchiha &Uzumaki – Barrio Uchiha**

Sentía como su esposo acariciaba su vientre descubierto y le hablaba a su futuro hijo contándole todo lo que harían cuando saliera de ahí, sonrió como idiota pero disimulo su sonrisa al observar como este lo miraba tiernamente, demonios se estaba poniendo cursi de nuevo, pero se dijo a si mismo que era debido a su actual estado, porque él no era un marido meloso.

\- No tiene nada de malo estar feliz porque vamos a ser padres, Sasuke.– Susurró el Uzumaki en su oído tiernamente mientras lo besaba  y mordía con gula sin dejar de acariciar con una mano su vientre.

No respondió a lo dicho por el rubio concentrándose más en las caricias que este le proporcionaba, debía reconocer cuanto le gustaba que Naruto fuera meloso y le gustará llenarlo de atenciones como las que estaba recibiendo ahorita, era realmente encantador y satisfactorio, más sabiendo que aún despertaba deseo en él aunque pareciera un dango de lo “gordo” que estaba.

\- Para dobe, que aún no has terminado de armar la cuna para nuestro hijo.– Aunque le encantara debía guardar un poco de compostura, no se la podían pasar la vida haciéndolo por mucho que fuera ese el deseo de ambos. El rubio haciendo un pequeño mohín se levantó en busca de su bóxer y sus pantalones para poder ir a seguir con su trabajo.

\- Sólo porque prometí hacerlo, que sino me quedaba para hacerte ver el cielo, teme. – Sonriéndole descaradamente aún sin ropa fue a la habitación del bebé. Sasuke no aparto la mirada de él hasta que cruzó la puerta, suspirando fue hacía el baño, tenía que bajar ese calentón que le provoco al verlo así.

 

* * *

 

**7:30 pm Cocina – Barrio Uchiha**

El Uchiha se encontraba cocinando la cena como todas las noches desde su matrimonio, no dejaba que Naruto hiciera la comida porque solamente quería preparar ramen aunque él le dijera que esa no era una comida apropiada para nadie y mucho menos en las cantidades que consumía su dobe rubio.

\- ¿Qué hay para comer?.– Pregunto el dueño de sus pensamientos entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante, había podido con la bendita cuna e incluso le había quedado mucho mejor que cualquiera, a su parecer.

\- Ramen, siéntate y ya te sirvo.- ¿Qué? aunque no fuera saludable a veces le gustaba darle gusto, aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente. Observo como se sentaba ansioso y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, su típica sonrisa cuando comía ramen, a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció en la academia ninja, aunque ahora era un poco más maduro y mucho más fuerte, sonrió orgulloso de ser su esposo.

\- Apúrate teme que tengo mucha hambre por armar esa cosa.

\- Espera dobe, no seas ansioso.– Le dijo colocando los platos en la mesa y viendo como el rubio se lanzaba prácticamente a su plato a penas se lo había colocado.– Te atragantaras si comes así.– Susurró pero él otro ni caso le hizo comiendo muy contento su cena. Miró como le extendía el plato pidiendo otro tazón de su platillo favorito.– Sírvetelo tú que para algo tienes manos y pies, usuratonkachi.– Naruto no respondió el insulto y fue a servirse más, el ramen de Sasuke sin duda era mucho mejor que el de Ichiraku, aunque puede que sea porque sabía que su baka lo había preparado para él.

Se quedó observando como el rubio iba por su tercer tazón y hacía un puchero al ver que no había más.– No pidas más que haz comido mucho por esta noche.– Sonrió con burla el pelinegro dejando su plato en el lavamanos, ya lo lavaría mañana ahora solo quería ir a su cama a descansar un poco.

Iba a salir de la cocina pero sintió que lo jalaban hasta hacerlo caer suavemente encima de la mesa.- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa-ttebayo?.– Comentó el rubio mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y apresaba sus manos al ver el intento de Sasuke por levantarse.

\- Suéltame dobe estoy cansado, además ya lo hicimos antes.– Respondió mirándolo un poco molesto por estar inmovilizado de sus manos. Como respuesta obtuvo un fogoso beso de su marido y unas manos atrevidas intentando quitarle la camisa sin su consentimiento. Al principio no correspondió el beso pero al verlo insistir lo hizo, no era su culpa ser débil ante los besos de Naruto.

Por primera vez después de casi 7 meses siendo el activo, volvió a ser el pasivo sin quejarse absolutamente de nada, después se enteraría que todo fue idea de la vieja borracha para molestar a Naruto, como última broma que le haría como Hokage porque pronto ocuparía el puesto el rubio.

Y así termino el día de esta peculiar pareja, con Sasuke siendo llevado por su cursi marido hacía la cama; su cursi pero sexy marido.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Es un regalo para mi "nieta", Mariohn!


End file.
